


Dress Up For Me?

by HiMiTSu



Series: Same Old [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, short and useless drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really likes it when Merlin needs to wear disguise for a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small pretty useless drabble. I'm working on something longer and more serious but I like posting some drabbles so people won't forget how awesome Harry and Merlin are;)
> 
> And I've got a suits fetish. But I'm pretty sure Harry has it too, so it's alright:) Drabble inspired by Merlin in the pilot uniform;)
> 
> There is a Chinese trnaslation avaliable by [ AppleTrees](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleTrees/pseuds/AppleTrees) http://archiveofourown.org/works/3757846  
> http://zhizhizhizhizhizhizhi.lofter.com/post/3ef3b7_6a789b4

Harry knows it’s selfish, also pretty stupid, but he loves when Merlin tags along on a mission. Especially if mission in question requires some sort of disguise. Not that the man doesn’t look good in his usual sweaters and cardigans but there is something incredibly enticing about a man wearing a suit. Harry might have a slight obsession, but he is not ashamed to admit it.

There was that one time when Merlin had to wear a casual suit and a white coat on top, posing as a doctor at a small town hospital. He was impossible to resist, all tall and handsome, glasses sliding down his nose, as he bullshitted his way through a conversation with a nurse. Even before Merlin got to break into their archive Harry dragged him into the nearest supply closet – which was horribly uncharacteristic for him – and dropped to his knees.

“Galahad, I don’t think this is the place or a time for…”

But Merlin didn’t get to finish his sentence as Harry dragged the folds of the white coat apart and reached for his belt. He sucked Merlin off right there, managing to still keep them both looking presentable and professional. With a soft kiss and a completely dazed expression he sent Merlin to collect the data. That was a good mission; Harry usually remembered it with a smile.

There was also a time when they had to pose as army men, dressing up in military uniform and, while it wasn’t as well fitted as Kingsman usual suits, it certainly brought out Merlin’s physique. Despite being their go to technician, IT professional and handler, Merlin made it a point to keep himself in shape. He had broad shoulders and very nice arms, but sweaters tended to hide it more than anything else. The military inform, nicely complemented by a massive gun – Merlin never appreciated sleeker models that Harry liked – he looked absolutely delicious. Harry didn’t hesitate to tell him so the moment they were alone before leaving for a mission, stealing a kiss. And then, unable to tear himself away, another one, and another, snaking his hands around his lover’s neck and backing him up to a desk. Merlin didn’t even try to resist, knowing that not even a reminder of their mission could distract Harry know. And so he just brought the other closer by hands on his hips and let Harry jerk them off, hurriedly and franticly, but no less satisfying.

It was a shame Harry couldn’t insist that Merlin’s presence was absolutely necessary at the official gala he been attending for work. And Harry had been imagining for weeks how his lover would look in a tux and how he would peel it off him one garment at a time later that night. He had been grumpy for days after the gala, which he had to attend alone only with Merlin’s voice for company. Sulking kind of helped because Merlin made it up to him later, when he broke, unable to keep with Harry’s grumpiness anymore, shoved his lover on their bed and they didn’t leave the bedroom until the next day.

Harry doesn’t worry about Merlin when his lover joins them on missions, because he knows he other can take care of himself; he’s no worse than any other knight. But Harry still feels like a selfish bastard for enjoying the times his lover endangers himself. Still, Merlin in action is a sight to behold, especially if they go undercover, and Harry enjoys every moment.

 


End file.
